The New Uprising
by Courtnerrr
Summary: [OnHold]FORMERLY KNOWN AS UNTITLED FOR NOW! Two american girls at Hogwarts...doing the impossible. Balancing school, relationships, other houses, and fighting evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The 2 authors of this story own EVERYTHING in this chapter, err... except broom brands, and houses... Well. Yeah. But anyway... READ IT!

**Chapter One  
**_Chelsea_

I sat in my room, not happy with how my summer was really going. I had finally turned thirteen on July seventh and I hadn't really been hearing from Michelle. I sat on my bed, looking out the window. Ever since my family had moved here from Maryland of the good old United States I always felt like the outcast. Until I had met Mich. She was from New York, and had the attitude of a snake. It was always funny to be with her, she was sorted into Slytheirn, and I was in Hufflepuff. The two of us broke all the rules, and it was not fun, but on the irony part, we had fun doing it.

I peered out the window. The early August look settling in on the street. My eyes closed and I drifted into a light sleep. I sat there for the better part of an hour and a half, just half sleeping. I woke up to the sound of a light pecking on the window. I opened my eyes and let the sun beams of the early morning pour in. Standing up, I focused the few on the tapping to see an owl perched on my window box; I opened the door and took the letter from it beak.

The owl took a drink of water I offered it and was on its way. I shut the window and looked at the letter, it was addressed to me. I opened it to see a letter scribbled in it from Michelle. I sat down and started to read it.

_Chelsea,_

_It's like I was asking for the world to end or something. Mom went all crazy when I asked her; nicely I would like to add, for a freaking broom stick. I just want something better then the one that my grandfather enchanted for me. It's really hard to be a chaser on a broom that selects its own speed!_

_I am so mad._

_So I am sitting here, three thirty in the morning with nothing better to do…because it's not like I can just go outside and practice Quidditch or anything! I hope your broom hunting is going better! This summer has just been one of those summers where you just sit on your bed and wish that someone would write to you or that time would go ever so faster and school would start. Wow. I want school to start…a first._

_Well…I just wanted to scribble this. WRITE BACK AND THIS TIME I REALLY MEAN IT!_

_Michelle_

I laughed as I finished reading it. It was good to know she hadn't changed much. I took a piece of parchment and decided to write this letter ASAP. We lived fairly close to each other sixty miles or so, so it was easy to keep in touch. My quill was a black feather and I used simple black ink. I didn't know what to write though. Maybe I would write about my broom hunt.

_Howdy Mich,_

_Well, yeah, I mean…yeah. My broom hunt is going somewhat better. At least I didn't have a broom like you! HAHAHA! I got a cleansweep, a newer version. It's pretty nice; my dad took me to this vacant field to practice my beater skills before school started on the new broom. I would like to say…I haven't lost my touch! Bet you have though! You can't even practice with the piece of shit you have! Haha!_

_No but, really, it's nice. Hey, maybe we should start a 'Lets buy the mean Slytherin a better broom fund!' I'd be up to it. Maybe we can get you a cleansweep…or somehow save up for a Firebolt! That would be so awesome; you'd be as good as Harry Potter! If not better!_

_Well, I dunno what else to really say, other then…_

_HAHAHAH!_

_Wow._

_Anyway, we need to get together before school starts! I haven't seen you in real life since the end of last year! We totally should just stay at someone's house until school starts. What about it?_

_Write back ASAP._

_Chello_

Chello was the nickname I appointed myself last year. It was sort of funny how we came up with it. We were sitting in the back of class and making fun of our names. Michelle was suddenly like…CHELLO! She pretty much squeaked it. It stuck with me every since…in a way. We had fun calling me that in detention that night for disrupting class. I laughed and folded up the parchment, shoved it into a piece of paper and wax stamped it shut.

I lept from my chair and sprinted from my room, the house was blue from the early morning shine. I got on my butt, slid down the stairs, and grabbed the family owl…Wilson.

"Take it to Michelle. Please…it's kinda urgent…" I said to him petting him on the beak. It was urgent because I wanted to get together with her. It would take an hour to get there…two at tops, so I was sure this was going to be one of those days that made both of family's annoyed when owls kept screeching at the windows. I walked over to the couch and leaned over the back to the window; I opened it and let Wilson out. The couch was comfortable so I laid on it, and drifted asleep for a second time in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**D/C:** I own stuff! Because nothing here (Except brooms) is owned by JK. Wewt for me!

**Chapter 2  
**_Michelle_

"MICHELLE ELIZABETH DAVIS!" My mom was calling for me, again, and I must've done something wrong. She never uses my whole name.

I simply shook the thought out of my head and walked, well actually I slid down the banister of the staircase and landed right in front of her, "Yes Mother?"

My mom was had an owl on her shoulder, and it was pecking at her ear. I had seen that owl somewhere before, but it wasn't one of my family's owls. Then it came to me, that was Chelsea's owl. "Come here Wilson." I said, the owl flew directly to me and I took him upstairs to my room, so that I could read the letter.

I opened it and read it. ((A/N: Not reposting because it's in chapter 1)) I decided to reply right away.

_Chello,_

_You need to shut up about my moldy log. And my hunt as definitely gotten better. The good thing about being a "daddy's girl" is that whatever I ask him, I get._

_Exhibit A: My Nimbus 2003_

_I was mad at Mom, I mean I had only asked her for a Cleansweep, she acted as if I asked for her to buy the whole store. So then I went to Daddy. Asked him for a cleansweep. He said, 'Why get a cleansweep when you can have a nimbus?' I mean, why argue with that. So now I'm here, in my room, mad at my mom, staring at my Nimbus, locking my door._

_Next time you send a letter with Wilson, make sure he goes to my window, and not the living room window. Just so that we can save him from Dear Old Mum's horrid wrath._

_And another note: never mention that blood traitor of a prat in a letter to me again. Sorry if that sounds really rude. But I hate that Potter kid._

_I say we stay at your place. You know, get away from The Angelic Father and The Demonic Mother. Well, those would be my parents of course._

_I'd love to write more but the Thing is calling me. Again._

_Write Back As Soon As You Get This,  
-Shell-_

I took Meeka out of her cage, and attached the letter to her leg. "Take this to Chelsea." I told her, and sent her on her way. After giving Wilson some water I sent him after Meeka. "Hopefully this goes better." I walked back downstairs, sitting on the edge of the banister.

"Michelle Elizabeth Davis. Never walk away from me when I'm speaking to you."

"You weren't speaking, you were yelling." I quickly retorted, my dreaded hate from all 14 years of my life was rising, and I was about to explode. When one thing stopped me, my 18-year-old brother, Ryan.

"Chill out Shell." He hissed into my ear, "She can do… things."

I simply listened to my brother and bit my lip, he was right. I didn't want to be the cause of the wrath of Mum.

My mother kept on rambling about I was a 'disrespectful brat' and I was 'ungrateful for everything that had ever been given to me'. Blah, blah, blah. The usual crap. I tuned out most of it. When the rambling finished, I simply turned around and went back up to my room, I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling, slowly falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the broom types and the Hogwarts letter…or Crispy Cream Doughnuts 

**Chapter Three  
**_Chelsea_

I woke up as my sister's launched doughnuts at my head. I opened my eyes to find Lisa and Laura, the evil twins, sitting and laughing. They were going into their sixth year in the Hufflepuff house. Thank God I never saw them much in school, they kept to themselves, doing homework or acting like they were big shot rebels. I jumped up from the sofa and tackled Laura to the ground.

"What did I do?" She question me, throwing me to the ground, I stayed there to tired to fight back anymore.

"Yeah, lay off," Lisa said, picking me up and shoving me onto the sofa. I glared at them and pushed Lisa to the ground by her head and walked into the kitchen, where a half box of Crispy Cream Doughnuts were. My mom was sitting at the table with the Daily Prophet in her hand.

"Good morning!" She said as she shoved the doughnut box to my face, I looked at it and wondered what time it could possibly be. I turned around in my chair to look at the time. Six O'clock. What an ungodly hour. I turned back around and banged my head on the table, tired. I wondered why everyone was up to early. My mom patted me on the head from across the table and handed me two letters. I looked up and grabbed them both. Interesting, Hogwarts had sent there supply list. It was only August 14. The other letter was from Mich.

I tore that one open and read it through with some chuckles. I hid it inconspicuously from my mom though, not wanting her to see some things in it. My mom hated people who used 'blood traitor' and 'mudblood' or other things like that, whatever. I saw Wilson perched in the kitchen, and I guessed she used Meeka to actually send the letter.

I wanted to get together with her.

"Uh…mom? Would it be alright if Michelle came over for the rest of the summer…and get on the train with us?" I asked her not knowing what her answer was going to be. I was surprised when she took a sigh and said: "If it's alright with her mother." I smiled and gave her thumbs up from across the table. Basically what she said was…leave the planning up to me. She didn't like Shells family…who did? I pranced up the stairs and into my room. I saw Meeka sitting in my room. I gave a smile to her.

Grabbing another piece of parchment I began to write another letter to Mich.

_You,_

_Pack your bags and bring your Nimbus. You lucky ass. Its time for you to come over my house and escape them! MUAH!_

_Just somehow get your dad or Bro to apparate you to my house. But you know how my mom is with Slytherins such as the rest of your family…don't let them come near my house. Hope to see you soon, my mom is okay with you coming over my house for the rest of the summer! Woo!_

_Chello_

I looked at my scribbled letter and gave it to Meeka, "Send it strait to Michelle. PRONTO!"

The little owl fluttered its wings and I opened the window for her. I watched her chase into the distance until it got to boring to watch. The little owl was very small when I turned away from my window and dove into my bed with a yawn. I laid head down into the pillow, thinking about her letter, she had gotten a Nimbus 2003, and I had only gotten the latest version of the Cleansweeps.

I cleared my mind.

What did it matter? My family didn't have all the money in the world anyway…and why would a beater need a Nimbus 2003? I wanted to not be jealous, and I tried to think myself out of wanting what she had but that was pretty much useless. She had something ten times better then what I had laying under my bed right now. I rolled over and looked under my bed. The broom had ridden really nicely when I practiced on it.

I shook the thoughts out of my head, not wanting to really think about that right now, I probably had to get ready for Mich to stay the rest of the summer. This was actually going to need planning. Eh, we probably were going to practice some Quidditch along the way, so I grabbed my bludgers, snitch, and quaffles in a box, out of the closet.

My broom cleaning kit was opened; I decided to shine up my broom to make it look nice. I did a backwards roll to my bed and grabbed my broom and rolled back to my cleaning set. It was now time for cleaning action. I grabbed the polisher and coated it all over the wooden part of the broom, and got the brush from the kit and scrubbed the broom handle. It was shiny and looked new. Then I got the straitening lotion from the kit and put it in the bristles and watched them straiten. I smiled as the simple cleaning kit did a wonderful job. I shoved everything back into the brown back and put my broom on my bed, hoping it wouldn't get dusty. Looking at it, I saw the clear golden 'Cleansweep' logo shining brightly. I smiled and pranced out of the room down stairs to grab some breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

**D/C:** I own stuff! Because nothing here (Except brooms) is owned by JK. Wewt for me! I don't own Malfoy. Even though he's a sheer mention. 

**Chapter 4  
**_ Michelle_

I had been in the middle of the weirdest dream of my life. All I'm going to say is that it involved cross dressers in capes. But that horror was interrupted by my darling savior in brown and white feathers, Meeka.

I pushed Meeka away for a minute, because she hadn't been the only thing that had woken me up.

"MICHELLE!"

"Not. Again." I said, slamming my head into my headboard. I then did what I usually did when my name was screeched. Slid down the banister and put myself in her presence, "Yes?"

"Your Hogwarts letter is here."

"Thank you, I'll take that." I went to take the letter from her when she put it too high for my reach.

"Michelle. What would you say if I said you weren't going to Hogwarts this year?"

My eyes glowed red. At least, that's what it felt like, "I'd tell you that I'm going and you can't stop me."

Ryan was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping some orange juice.

"Even without a booklist?"

"I'm a good enough student that they'd take me to Diagon Alley my first day."

"I highly doubt that."

"Why are you doing this mom?"

"Ryan Conner Davis. Sit down right now, this is between me and your sister."

"Mom. You treat Sh- Michelle like she's 5. She's 14. I don't think she's gonna be like me once she comes of age. I don't think she's going to stay in this fucking hell hole. She'll prolly go off with that Malfoy kid."

I choked on air, "Draco is 2 years older than me!" I then glared at him as if to say 'And how do you know about me liking him?'

Ryan, who was taller than mom, grabbed me my letter and handed it to me. He pointed his eyes towards the stairs.

I took the hint and bolted to my room, knowing he'd apparate up there in a few minutes. I finally got a chance to take the letter off Meeka's leg. "Chello is my savior." I said, as I read the letter. I was humming to myself as I put all my stuff in my trunk, a bit happier than usual, but that was definitely something new.

Within all my new-found happiness a large crack distracted me, "Ryan! You just scared the shit out of me!"

My brother simply stared at me, "I know because you really shouldn't write things in places where older brothers are bound too look while their younger sisters are at school."

"You've been snooping in my room?"

"Yes and no."

"It's a simple yes or no question."

"Yes I have. Only because I wanted to know what my little sister has been up to."

"Your little sister has been up to finding a way out of this house for the rest of the summer, and I found it." I told him, showing him my letter from Chelsea.

"Aren't you the lucky one." He replied, then he looked at the look of innocence on my face, "What?" He read the letter, "You want me to apparate you there?"

"You are smarter than you look Ry."

"Gee. Thanks."

"You really should consider it a compliment."

"I will, now where do you want to go?"

"Chelsea's. And now?"

"Alright." Ryan said, not being able to resist my innocence. He finished my packing, magically.

"Thanks Ry."

"Hold on." He said as he grabbed my trunk. All of a sudden, we were gone with a large crack.

We appeared in front of Chelsea's house. I hugged my brother good-bye and walked to the front door, I had everything I'd need. Meeka, my trunk, my broom, and a major happiness intake. I knocked on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own everything…except the stuff J.K came up with! 

**Chapter Five  
**_Chelsea_

I skipped down my stairs to get breakfast, my mom was still sitting at the table and she had opened my Hogwarts letter. She read it over a few times, I could tell. She just had that look on her face. I had maybe an hour. I had already wasted twenty five minutes amazingly. I sat down at the table and grabbed a doughnut. My family wasn't really fond of most complex wizarding foods; we found muggle foods much more tasty, fun, and interesting. I ate one rather slowly…trying to make time go by. I turned around at the clock. Five more minutes had gone by.

I decided to stick with whatever I was doing downstairs. Which was nothing. So entertaining. Grabbing the Daily Prophet I scanned the articles. One caught my attention. It talked about how the Dark Lord was defeated, and yet, his followers were still rising up and rebelling at every chance they could get. One was rising up with particular power…claiming to be the leader. I shoved it off though, not even caring to read the name.

I dropped the paper, getting bored after the seventh article f reading and decided to run up to my room.

I skidded to a stop at the end of my stairs and heard the door knock. I prayed for it to be Mich because it would be so incredibly bad if it wasn't. I hadn't combed my hair yet. The rug was soft under my feet and I pranced for the door. I opened it and saw Michelle standing there.

"Heya!" I yelled and grabbed some of her stuff, shoving it on the living room sofa. I looked back out the door and saw her older brother Ryan standing there. I waved to him and mouth 'Thank you!' to him, not knowing if my mom would want to know if his presence there. I shut the door slowly, knowing if he or she was forgetting something, that they could easily get to each other fast.

"It's been a while!" Shell said looking around and dropped the remaining of her bags on the floor. I laughed and gathered them up and put them to the side, "Didn't think I would ever get away from her. I swear she's got to be going through menopause or something."

I laughed at her, glad she was back and really in my life, "Yeah, I don't think that would be fun. You sure it was safe leaving your brother with her?" I asked and all of a sudden a loud crack came from beside me. I jumped a foot in the opposite direction and saw the figure of my oldest sister standing there. She was nineteen.

"Hi Danielle," I said trying to regain my balance. She smiled a perky smile at me and walked up to the stairs to her room, where she escaped from the known world…the Davison's house. "I hate it when she does that," I said looking over to Mich who had stumbled onto the couch. I plopped next to her.

"AMBUSH!" I heard Lisa yell as they came galloping down the stairs, now armed with scones. They chucked them at me and Mich, who was starting to chuck the pillows from the couch at the duo.

"MOM!" I yelled, wanting to get them off my back. I held back Mich, and waited for my moms reply.

"LISA AND LAURA! STOP ANNOYING YOUR LITTLE SISTER!" She yelled from the kitchen and walked out into the living room. I saw Lisa and Laura sneer at me. For being fifteen…they sure were immature.

"I never liked you," Lisa said to me and walked up the stairs to recoup in their room.

"We will be waiting in school for you Chels," Laura said in close pursuit to Lisa. I laughed, yeah, like they ever could get me at Hogwarts, I was too sneaky in that school. I glanced over at Michelle who was looking up the stairs then gave an 'I'm a good girl' smile to my mother.

"Cut it out," My mother told her, "And Chelsea, stop provoking them." She said, and with that walked up stairs to get ready for work. I slouched in the chair.

"Welcome home," I said to Michelle and shrugged.

"Ha! Better then where I live. At least you're a loving family!" She said sarcastically.

"Hey! No making fun of my family! We are caring…when we need to be. Never a dull moment," I said back to her.

"Neither at my house…well…not when the 'it's' are around. But those un-dull moments are hell. All the other dull moments are peaceful…or sleeping. Wow, funny how dull moments and un-dull moments change from house to house!" She said and stood up, but sat back down.

"Hilarious," I said sarcastically and closed my eyes, tiredly. It was probably about seven thirty. I normally didn't wake up until about 10 or 11. The summer was going to actually be interesting now, so I was excited, but other then that I was tired and I didn't know what to make of the situation. The only thing I really knew was that my summer was really beginning now. It was like…the beginning of the end of summer.


	6. Chapter 6

**D/C:** If you recognize it. I don't own it. Kapeesh?

**Chapter 6**  
_Michelle_

We walked up to Chelsea's room, striking up a conversation with her as we walked.

"So…" I said, having no idea what to say, here I was in a house with my best friend. That shouldn't feel awkward, but it does. I yawned. "Wow… Isn't it like… sinful to be up this early?" I asked her.

"I'd say so." Chelsea replied, "I usually get up at like… 10 or 11. But 7:30... Too early for me."

"I know. If my mom hadn't been home, I'd probably still be sleeping." I said, speaking the truth.

I saw a smirk on Chelsea's face, her reply was almost instant, "Your dear owl woke me up."

"Heh… Well, you know how Meeka is about getting letters delivered as soon as possible."

"Yeah, it's alright. I'll prolly end up sleeping sometime today." She said, holding back a yawn.

I looked at Chelsea's door, "How old are you sisters?" I asked, putting my trunk by where I was sitting.

"Lisa and Laura are 15. Danielle is 19. Why?"

"Lisa and Laura were the ones throwing stuff at us?"

"Yeah."

"And they're 15?"

"Yeah… Where are you getting at?"

"You are SURE they're 15."

"Yes Shell. I'm sure."

"Just wondering, because they act like… 5."

"I've lived with them for 13 years. I think I should know that."

"True… But I just had to ask."

"Well, you wanna go practice Quidditch?"

"Isn't it a little early for that?" I asked her, yawning.

"Yeah… I guess you're right." She replied, sitting on her bed.

I continued to stare at her ceiling now. I began to wonder how dear Mother would react when Ryan came home without me. I cringed just thinking about it. My glance turned to Chelsea, "What do you usually do around here?" I asked her.

"Depends on the day really…"

"Oh." I yawned again, I never knew how awkward it would feel being at Chelsea's house. I mean… I've been there before. I leaned back where I was sitting, a picture appeared in my head. It was of my mother smacking my brother across the face. "Oh god…" I whispered under my breath, not wanting to worry Chelsea.

She didn't seem to have noticed the look of surprise on my face, luckily. She just kept laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Hogwarts

**Chapter Seven  
**_Chelsea_

The summer went by faster whilst Mich was there. We went to Diagon Alley the first day she was there; my dad had gotten off of work early to take us. I needed to get new robes, but Mich decided she would be fine for the rest of the year, I only prayed that she wouldn't out grow them, although that would be kind of funny. We practiced Quidditch also, but I never took a ride on her broom. I thought that it would only make me more jealous, but, I was jealous anyway.

That final day of summer finally arrived. Lisa and Laura were frantically getting there supplies together and putting the final touches on all their summer projects, I was lucky, I hadn't gotten any that summer. I got all my stuff together and Mich got all her things packed. We went to sleep and woke up the next morning.

"WAKE UP CHELSEA!" Laura yelled banging on my door.

"YEAH! OR ELSE WE WILL LEAVE YOU HERE FOR THE SCHOOL YEAR!" The familiar Ohioan accent came from Lisa. She was from Maryland like the rest of my family…but she was the only one in the family who sounded like she was from Ohio. I opened my eyes and looked at Michelle at the foot of the bed. I had a twin bed, and somehow Mich and I fit on it with me one way on one side, and her opposite on the other side.

"Mich," I said smacking her leg and sitting up rubbing my eyes. I heard her groan, but could somehow make out all the words coming out from her larynx.

"Two…no…thirty three more minutes."

"No! Let's go!" I yelled and got up off of the bed. I walked to the side of the mattress and slid my hands under it, then, I pulled up on it and Michelle slid off with a thud to the floor.

"Jesus, I never did a damn thing to you," She groaned as she slowly stood up and put the covers back onto the bed sloppily.

"You kicked me last night, get dressed," I said walking out of the room to the bathroom down the hall. Lisa and Laura were already occupying it. I walked into the room next to the bathroom, my mom's room and into the master bathroom. My mom was getting ready; I grabbed my toothbrush and started to brush my teeth.

The rest of the morning went fairly fast. Everyone was in a grumpy mood. Lisa and Laura just didn't like waking up early, Mich wasn't really in the mood fro school to start yet, and I just didn't want to deal with Slytherin's…and I wasn't in the mood for work.

But the year was starting; it really hit me when I was in the car on the ride to Kings Cross Station. We pulled up to it; my mom got out of the car last but helped us all get our things from the trunk. It was silent; everyone was so tired as we walked into the station, our things on the trolleys. My mom directed us in, Lisa and Laura, then Michelle and I.

I walked through the barrier, things were going fast this year, and it felt like only three seconds ago I had been pushing Mich off the bed. I shook my head trying to clear my still morning mind from the complex thoughts of the evening. I gave my mother a hug and told her that I would write often to let her know I hadn't died yet.

"To another Hell we go," I heard Michelle mumble to herself as she walked on the train next to me. I laughed at her and patted her on the back.

"At least we have fun the sinners," I said with a smiled and we started to walk down the long train cars looking for a place where we could find a place to chill. I figured that she would want to hang out with her Slytherin friends, and I understood that. I wanted to hang out with my Hufflepuff pals. I told her that I would meet up with her later.

I brushed shoulders with someone, I looked up to say sorry and I saw an amazingly attractive boy looking back down at me.

"Sorry," He said and I just opened my mouth trying to speak. He held out his hand and I shook it. Guys really kept on getting hotter and hotter as you got older, "I'm John. Hi. Um…I'm looking for someone…could you tell me if you have seen them?"

His blue eyes looked down at mine, as I pushed my brown hair back behind my ears. His shag hair covered half of his eyes though. "Uh…yeah. Who you looking for?" I said amazed by my terrible English.

"Jeslyn Clanden," He said. Whoa, I knew her. Not only did I know her but she was one of my rather good friends. Everyone knew if I wasn't with Shell I was with Jeslyn. I nodded and looked down the train to see if I could find her.

"I can find her; she's as easy to spot out like a blood stain in a library book," I said with a chuckle at my way of putting things. I beckoned him to follow. We walked down the train, I popped my head in compartments, and I saw Mich in one of them, but decided not to wave to her so not to make her embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," He said to me. I popped my head inside of another compartment and then came back out and looked at him.

"Chelsea Davison," I said and walked a little down to find Jeslyn sitting all alone. I beckoned him to come in. I sat down next to her and gave her a smile. He sat opposite of us.

"You find a new person every year," Jeslyn said to him, "Why don't you find someone yourself?"

"I don't know. To bug you?" He suggested. I laughed and looked at Jeslyn.

"So, who is he?" I asked feeling only a little rude, but there was only one way to find out and that was to ask.

"He's my cousin. Ravenclaw fourth year," She redirected her attention to John, "Have you seen Kyle?" Kyle was her older brother; he was going into his fifth year. He was a Hufflepuff such as myself and everyone thought he was so attractive, but he wasn't all that. He was just s dude with weird blonde hair.

"Mr. Kyle Clanden," He said restating his name, "No. But I should go find him. I'll see you later then. Nice meeting you Chelsea." And with that he walked out of the compartment. He seemed like a cool guy, had nice manners, probably one of those people where first impressions didn't matter all to well.

"Wow," I said looking at Jeslyn.

"What?" She asked.

"He's attractive," I said laughing.

"Don't even start with that. I am so happy I'm his cousin. Everyone swoons over him like he's a main attraction of a freak show. I am so happy I know him well enough to not do that. Not that I would, I'm his cousin."

"Hahaha, well, oh hey, look, the trains moving," I said looking out the window; I hadn't even realized that the train had started moving.

"Well, I'm hungry," Jeslyn said looking out the window waiting for the trolley to come.

"Yeah, like looking at it is going to make it come any faster," I said joking.

"Knock Knock!" A male voice from the compartment door came. It was Kyle, "Where's John?"

"Looking for you," I told him shaking my head.

"Damn, gotta run!" He said and with that jolted out the door. Kyle was our other beater, so I knew him fairly well. He was a cool kid, but I wouldn't let anyone else know that. Man, if news of that got out I would be on the same level as all the other girls.

Jeslyn wasn't on the team; she wasn't a huge Quidditch fan, although she enjoyed being a bystander at big games. That was okay with me. Not everyone liked Quidditch and if you enjoyed being a fan more power to you. I shifted my weight in my seat not sure what to do. A cluster of first years came in looking for a place to sit, but then found this one already in use.

"So…" I said not sure what to say,

"WOOOO! IT'S SCHOOL TIME!" Chelsea Carrie swarmed into the room. She was part of my other posse. She was so much fun yet so damn hyper. "CHELLO! AND JESLYN!"

"Hi Chelsea," Jeslyn said, she had to warm up to Chelsea every year; I thought it was weird how she did that.

"Chelsea! Sit down and try not to look like a first year!" I begged her almost laughing.

"Like you?" She said to me with a snort.

"No like you," said laughing still, we both smiled at each other. This was going to be another memorable Hogwarts Express ride, just like the year before. Chelsea Carrie, myself, and Jeslyn Clanden all just chilling out and having a good time.


	8. Chapter 8

D/C: If you recognize it. I don't own it. Kapeesh?

**Chapter 8  
**_Michelle_

Here I was. The second hell. Well, sort of. My Slytherin friends were cool, but no one compared to Chelsea. Well, that could be because we were from the same place, the good old USA.

I walked into a compartment, 2 of the 4 people I hung out with were there already. Andrea Johnson and Ethan Dalloway. Andrea wasn't on the Quidditch team, but wanted to try out once Draco Malfoy left, to be the seeker. Ethan on the other hand, wasn't the greatest Quidditch fan, but would support me and the rest of the Slytherin team through anything.

When I sat down, I sat next to Ethan and we were across from Andrea. After a few minutes of conversation the trolley went by. Ethan lunged at it, taking some chocolate frogs, and any other candy you could imagine. But I didn't think anything of it, I was used to it, after 3 years of him doing the same thing each year.

"How was everyone's summer?" Andrea asked, twirling her wand.

Ethan's answer was un-understandable, a bunch of mumbling, until he swallowed the chocolate frog, "Could have been better. My sister passed her apparition test. Not a good thing…" He told us, and began to talk about his sister's travels. "She apparated on my knees last night, and kept rambling about how 'school is going to be amazing' and all that other stuff."

They both turned to me, waiting for me to describe my summer.

"Hell." I stated, a simple one-word answer.

Ethan knew exactly what I meant. It was weird, we had this… connection. Ever since the first year we'd be able to read each other's minds and finish each other's sentences. "Mom that bad?"

I nodded, and was about to say something when my two other Slytherin friends walked in. Pete and Sarah. "Hey Pete. You got some left-over lunch on your lip." I told him, holding back a laugh.

"It's not lunch! It's hair." Pete was half-werewolf and we were the only ones at school who knew about it. His father had been a werewolf, and his mother a witch.

"Whatever Pete. I think your 'second side' is starting to come into your 'first side'." Sarah said to him, using quotes when she was talking about his sides.

"Shut up Sarah." Pete said, sitting next to Ethan and me. While Sarah sat next to Andrea. The five of us were inseparable except for when I was with Chelsea, but none of them knew about that. Except for Ethan, but he didn't tell a soul. And I thanked him so much for that.

Andrea did a simple hair removal spell on Pete's lip and the fuzz was gone. "There you go Pete. You look like a totally normal 14 year old again."

"Did he even look like a 'normal 14-year-old' before?" Ethan asked, and we all started laughing.

Pete glared at us, "I will get you, when the moon is full."

"You wouldn't." It was me who spoke, sarcastically.

"Or would I"  
"Not that I care, a werewolf bite could bring some excitement to my hell-hole of a life." I retorted, almost instantly.

"Oh Shell. You don't want to get bitten, trust me." Pete replied, shaking his head.

"True… I just need to get away from hell."

"You are aren't you?" Ethan asked me. "I mean, school isn't exactly exciting, but at least you aren't at home."

"Hate to say this Ethan. But you're right." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. I know it was immature, but we were all immature in that compartment, at least… me and the guys were.

Andrea and Sarah simply laughed at us, as they always did.

Our conversation was interrupted by a mob of Gryffindor second years going by. Pete poked his head out the compartment door and snarled at them, "Do you mind? Gryffindor is a bunch of filthy blood traitors and you better all get going before I get angry."

Ethan and I were holding back our laughter, and amazingly, Sarah and Andrea were as well. The Gryffindors scurried by and Pete popped back into the compartment we all roared with laughter.

We then put our robes on, the castle coming into sight.

"Finally. Let the torment begin." Andrea said, smirking.

"The midgets are going to have hell from us." Pete added as we walked out of our compartment.

((Eww! It's horrid!)).


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Hey! What if I told you I owned everything? A mob of angry people with torches and pitchforks? Ouch. I own what J.K. doesn't.**

**Chapter 9  
**_Chelsea_

I bustled off the train in an un-neat line. Chelsea Carrie was shoving me down the steps off of the train. She succeeded. I slammed into someone, that someone being Mich.

"Watch out where you're going!" I said in a joking sort of rude voice. Mich looked down on me.

"Pay better attention to your feet," She sneered. I wasn't so sure if she was kidding or not, I let it slide. She was with her Slytherin friends. Oh well. Jeslyn came up to me and pulled me up and gave a rotten look to Mich. Jeslyn knew we were friends and wasn't so keen on the idea, that was okay by me, the whole school probably didn't like the idea a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff were friends. People needed to get out.

"I'll race you to the carriages," Chelsea told Jeslyn and me.

"You'll be sorry," I said and ran off. I heard footsteps catching up to me; I looked behind me to find Chelsea sprinting as hard as she could.

"GO CHELLO GO!" I heard Jeslyn yell, she was sort of farther behind us but was routing for me. I ran and dove at the carriage. My hand touched it and all of a sudden Chelsea slammed into my body. I was sent flying over the carriage. I was laughing as slammed onto the ground. My back was all muddy now and I was still laughing. Kids began to walk around me and over me.

"That was interesting to see from afar," A voice came and I looked up at John. He had his hand extended to help me get up. I grabbed it and stood up.

"Probably not as weird as experiencing it," I said and suddenly realized that people were staring at me, including Kyle, Chelsea, Jeslyn, Mich, and a few of Mich's friends.

"Chello! Are you okay?" A panicky Jeslyn walked into view. The moonlight was illuminating her face.

"Yeah," I said and looked at Mich who seemed scared but probably wasn't showing it as much as she might have. It was really annoying how she was all reserved against me with her Slytherin friends. I looked back and stared at John.

"Well, that's good. I should be off then. Kyle's finding us a place to sit at," I nodded and he walked away. I hopped into the carriage; Jeslyn was next to me and then Chelsea next to Jeslyn.

Rode down the dirt road, and up to the castle. Almost the entire student body unpacked from the carriages. A few Gryffindor's were pushing each other around and one fell out of the carriage head down. He got up his face caked with mud. I chuckled and we piled into the school up to the Great Hall.

The whole school took a seat at their house tables. I looked around the Hufflepuff house table for Lisa and Laura to see if they had somehow gotten muddy but I couldn't find them at the table. It would be funny if they fell asleep on the train and hadn't of made it off. I looked around the Great Hall then to see if I could find Mich.

I didn't find Mich. But I did find Lisa and Laura sitting at the Ravenclaw house table. I chuckled, the fun never ended with those two. They were looking at each other excitedly as all these Ravenclaw's were staring at them. I turned back to the table and saw all the new first years pile into the Great Hall.

After that I zoned out. I didn't care to much about the sorting, Jeslyn judged me with her elbow every time I needed to clap for some new kid coming into Hufflepuff. Dumbledore got up and I zoned in instantly.

"Hello and welcome to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We all are looking forward to another year here. But I would like you to keep in mind that the recent threats of the wizard Walter has lead the ministry to send Aurors in and around the school. They are here for your safety, and please do not bother with them to much. They are here for a reason and need to do their job and you need to do yours as students.

"But other then that the Quidditch season will go on and all the other schooling activities will continue. And with that note, may the feast being." Dumbledore ended and food appeared onto the plates. Everyone dug in. I looked over to Chelsea's plate. It looked like she was getting ready to hibernate, and Jeslyn looked the same. I wasn't so hungry, only tired. My thoughts were also elsewhere.

Mich had been ignoring me on a major scale and I already felt like I was developing a crush on John. He wasn't even in my house or year. That wasn't really normal. I felt like I was more close to Jeslyn and Chelsea then I was with Mich. It wasn't a normal feeing.

My thoughts came back when I saw Lisa, Laura, and Kyle sitting across from me flinging peas at my face. When did they become friends? I saw Lisa give Kyle a high five as one pea bounced off my forehead. I ignored it and closed my eyes.

"Chelsea's depressed," Laura said.

"My name is Chello," I sneered looking up at her, "She's Chelsea." I pointed to Chelsea who looked up very confused her face stuffed with a chicken leg. Chelsea and I looked similar. Only she had lighter hair, her face was more narrow then mine, and she had green eyes. We were both about 5 '8' though and such. No, Chelsea was skinnier then me. Jeslyn was skinner still though. She was shorter though, and had very brown hair and brown eyes.

"Chello? That's a really stupid name Chels," Lisa said to me.

"What would you know? You think your name is all that cool? You thought you were Laura until you were three years old. We have the muggle video tapes to prove it."

"Shut up you brat," Lisa said. I stuck my tongue out and was about to reach across the table and slap her across the table, but everyone hustled up and started to walk to the common room. I was lost from Lisa and Laura and Chelsea. It was just me and Jeslyn on the way to common room.

"You sisters are really immature. They're in their like…sixth year. I wonder if they're actually serious about getting jobs," Jeslyn whispered to me.

"Probably not," I said and we all walked into the dorm. This years Hufflepuff password was Hinkypunk. I sauntered up to the dorm, thinking. I was getting really bummed out about Mich and how this year was starting out…out of the ordinary. I defiantly thought a fourth year was hott, Lisa and Laura were being overly annoying, Jeslyn had the some old serious attitude problem and Chelsea was actually being less rowdy then last year.

I laid on my bed, with my cloths on, looking up to the ceiling, and fell asleep with my thoughts turning.


	10. Chapter 10

D/C: If you recognize it. I don't own it. Kapeesh?

**Chapter 10**  
_Michelle_

Ethan, Pete, Andrea, Sarah and I walked into the Great Hall. Sure, I felt a little bad about the way I had treated Chelsea earlier, but I couldn't be all nice to a Hufflepuff. I'd be the joke of the school. But that was another story. This story was the feast.

Professor McGonagall stood up as Professor Dumbledore's portrait was taken away. "And on the 15th of September there will be a start of term dance. Hopefully everyone shows up and there will be no problems. Now you may officially begin to eat."

I was sitting in between Ethan and Pete, while sitting across from Sarah and Andrea. We were talking about the dance, when Pete spoke up, "I don't know if I can go…" He said.

Sarah looked at him, "But Pete! You have to go."

"You do realize it'll be a full moon right?"

Andrea looked at Pete with wide eyes, "Wow… Yeah, wait… Isn't Snape making your potion?"

Pete shrugged, "He should be…"

Ethan stuffed his face, swallowed and got his say in, "If Snape makes your potion, won't you be fine?"

I spoke up, "He wouldn't be a werewolf. But he'd be a wolf. Who'd be okay with that?"

Pete smirked, "I'd be cute and cuddly."

I gagged, "You sound like a Hufflepuff. But I want to see you show up as a wolf. I'll give you 3 galleons if you do."

Ethan smiled as well, "I'll give you 10 sickles!"

Pete smiled. "You are on!"

Andrea shook her head, "You all are so strange."

"And damn proud of it!" I replied, "Strange never hurt anyone."

We all laughed, even Andrea and Sarah, which was a bit of a miracle.

Professor Snape walked over to us and looked at Pete, "Your potion will be ready by the time the moon is full." He said to him and then walked away. Snape was the only professor who knew about Pete being a werewolf, not even McGonagall knew.

I smirked, "So Pete. You might be getting 3 galleons and 10 sickles after this dance."

"I get pocket cash, and get to freak out midgets." Pete said, smiling, "That's amazing."

Sarah shook her head, "Do you think they'll find out it's you?"

"Maybe." Pete said, smiling, "Maybe not."

Ethan spoke up, "Shell and I will stick by you the whole time." He looked at me, "So, will you be my date to the dance?"

A genuine smile appeared on my face, "Anytime, and anywhere."

Ethan smiled, "Alright. That rocks."

We were dismissed at the end of the feast and we walked towards the dungeons. But as we exited we ran into Chello and her friends. Pete spoke first, "Oh it's the little Hufflepuff that couldn't."

I looked at Pete. "You are a dumbass."

Ethan spoke next, "Move it losers."

Sarah sneered, "Hufflepuff, mobs of mudbloods and the ones that aren't Mudbloods are blood traitors."

I was speechless. I hated being like this to Chello, but if they handled it all, I wouldn't have to say anything.

"Come on you guys. Let's go away from the Mudbloods and traitors." Andrea said, storming away, followed by Sarah and Pete. Ethan and I brought up the rear, I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

Ethan knew something was wrong, so he stopped, holding me back while he waited for the others to get ahead, "You okay?"

"Fine.. Just. I can understand myself being a bitch at times. But I just… couldn't do it just then. Felt weird."

"Oh." Ethan replied, "Come on, let's get to the Common Room."

I smiled, "Sure. Race you."

"You're on."

I was off, he followed me. Pete, Andrea, and Sarah were already in the Common Room by the time I got there. And Ethan was there a few seconds after me. "Gosh, how'd you win?"

"Skills." I said, turning to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, "Serpent." I said, allowing the portrait to open so that we could go into the common room. We split and went to our separate dormitories.

I sat on my bed in between Andrea's and Sarah's.

Sarah looked at me and smirked, "What took you and Ethan so long?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"They were doing some things!" Sarah said, laughing.

"No. We were not." I said, shaking my head, "Ethan is like my brother. I couldn't think of him as anything more."

Andrea smirked, "So that's why you're going to the dance with him?"

"We're going as friends."

Andrea and Sarah both smirked, "Yeah. Okay Shell." Andrea said.

"Whatever you say." Sarah laughed and closed her curtains, Andrea and I took the hint and closed our curtains as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: wooo! Okay fools! I own what J.K has not created in her great mind!

_A/N: Sorry for the story being a bit…well…seriously confusing. The come about of this story wasn't thought out so well…and the plot and all the small things we want to happen in this story will really start to surface now. So sorry for all the delays, I hope you have been enjoying the story somewhat though!_

**Chapter 11  
**_Chelsea_

The first week of school had flown by. I sat at the house table for breakfast on a Sunday morning all alone. Well, that was sort of a lie. Kyle was sitting across from me. Chelsea and Jeslyn were still asleep I had Quidditch practice at twelve today and it was 10:15 right now. I still needed to get all my weekend homework done. This was a really unsmooth week.

Out of no where the mail came. A bunch of mail was dropping from owls and then a heap of papers was dropped infront of me and Kyle and all the other people in the great hall. A letter from my mom asking why I hadn't written, and a Daily Prophet from a few days ago, I didn't have anything better to do so I read the Daily Prophet.

An interesting article caught my eye as I was reading. It was about the Wizard Walter who was gaining more and more power. Investigations on the Wizard said that they didn't know of his whereabouts and that as far as they knew he had one enemy that he intended on destroying. But, investigations were still going to find out who he planned on killing and if he intended on killing more.

I dropped the paper scared. It was like he-who-must-not-be-named was coming back in another form. The wizard I had read about just now, and the wizard who I read about a month ago…were the same guy. He had one mortal enemy…maybe more. I looked up at Kyle who had his Daily Prophet opened to the same article; he placed his down and looked at me.

"Creepy, huh?" Kyle asked me.

"Yeah," I said not knowing what else to say. I wasn't scared when Voldemort was around, even though I was in the same school as Harry Potter. I guess it was just the fact we knew so little about a wizard who was so dangerous so soon. I got a peace of parchment from my school bag, which was so conveniently placed next to me, and scribbled Mich a letter. It basically said, I need to meet you in the owlery at two we need to discuss this. Then I ripped the article from the news paper and put it in the envelope.

"It would be really weird if like I was the one he wanted to kill," Kyle joked. I looked up to him with a frown.

"It's not funny," I said sealing the envelope, "I got to go." I stood up and walked out of the great hall. I heard Kyle ask 'Was it something I said?' before I got out of hearing range. I ran up the stairs to the Owlery and found the only owl awake. I ran up to it and shoved the letter at his face.

"Michelle Davis…RIGHT NOW!" I bellowed and I saw the owl fly out the window and take a right down the wall of the castle. I flew out of the owlery and down the stairs. On my way down the stairs I slammed into someone.

"What'd I do to you?" Jeslyn asked me as we tumbled down the bottom of the stairs. I slammed hard onto the floor.

"Everything," I joked and stood up, "why were you going to the owlery?'

"To send my mom a letter," She picked up her letter and it was split half way down the middle.

"Sorry…"

"Why were you running down the stairs?"

"I don't like walking down the stairs. You know that."

"Yeah, well, I really need to be on my way. I need to start and finish a project today, I need to do the rest of my homework, and re-write this letter. I'll see you then," Jeslyn walked off and I stood there and sat on the steps. I had nothing to do, ever. Everyone was talking about the dance and it was formal so we all had to wear gowns. I didn't have any gowns to speak of. I also didn't have anyone to go with. Wasn't this great? I shook my head; I had bigger things to think of.

I heard a whizzing sound in the distance and I turned my head to see a paper rocketing towards my head. I ducked and it hit the wall and landed on the stairs. I picked it up and unrolled it. It had one simple sentence on it: One of two of whom you knew, don't you dare but be very aware. I looked at it and studied it. Of whom I knew? One of two? So, it was a good thing that I was going to get together with Mich.

I got up from the stairs and walked to the Hufflepuff common room and got read for an early Quidditch practice. It was around 11. Really early, if I walked slowly to the Quidditch pitch I would take about thirty minutes, and then I could get on my broom and fly around.

I went to my room and under my bed. Where was my broom? WHERE WAS MY BROOM? I jumped up from my bed and looked around the dorm. I check under everyone's beds frantically. It wasn't under anyone's beds. I ran from the dorm and to the common room, it wasn't anywhere.

I ran from the common room and out into the hall and saw John. I wanted to talk to him, but, I couldn't. I had to find my broom.

"Chelsea!" He yelled I halted to a stop.

"I can't talk John. I lost my broom and Quidditch practice is in forty five. Sorry, meet me back here at five-thirty, okay?" I asked him and sped off before he could answer. I felt bad cutting him off like that but…I would be shunned from the Quidditch team if I didn't show up.

I ran into Chelsea as I was running along. She was a chaser on the team.

"CHELSEA!"

"CHELSEA!" She yelled back to me.

"Have you seen my broom?" I asked her.

She chuckled, I didn't find this funny, "It's in the broom closet at the pitch. You put it there at the first practice on Wednesday. Duh."

I stared at her and we walked down the hall out the corridor, out the school, then to practice. I got my broom and Chelsea got hers. We played tag on the brooms until the rest of the team got there.

Kyle was a beater, I was a beater, and Chelsea was a chaser. A girl names Angie Marie was another Chaser, we all though it was funny her last name was a first name, Sarah Dunn was another Chaser, our keeper was a boy named Eric "Dude" Lafflin, we all called him dude…he was really hippie, and our Quidditch captain was our seeker, Scott Parke.

"Start the practice already Scott!" Angie said.

"Dude we need the practice to start man," Dude said. Scott laughed.

"Shut up. Let me start with saying…Welcome to the second practice of the season. Let me show you this maneuver we are going to be trying out, it's really sort of tricky, and it should be good. I find it one of those things that can really distract the other team's seeker and teammates. Beaters play a big part in this; you really have to use your skill."

The play was indeed cool. And we did indeed have to use our skill. Quidditch practice was fun, but I needed to go meet up with Mich. The practice ended and Scott was well pleased with what we had accomplished. I mounted my broom again and zoomed to the school while everyone cleaned up. I landed infront of the school and reached into my cloak pocket for the message I had gotten before. This would be interesting.


	12. Chapter 12

D/C: If you recognize it. I don't own it. Kapeesh?

**Chapter 12 **  
_Michelle_

If there is one thing I love more than anything else. It's sleep. The one thing that was interrupted by an owl. I opened the letter and saw it was from Chello. I had to meet her in our spot.

I changed into a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt. I ran downstairs into the common room to find Ethan and Pete playing chess. I grabbed Ethan's wrist and dragged him to the stairs by the boys' dormitory. "I need your invisibility cloak." I said, whispering so we wouldn't be over heard.

"Alright." Ethan said, and ran upstairs to grab the cloak. When he brought it down, I thanked him. I stuffed it in my bag, along with some parchment, quills, ink, the usual boring stuff. I got out into the corridor and put the cloak on and went up to the owlery.

Chello looked around, seeing who had come in. I shut the door and took off Ethan's cloak. "There. Not a soul knows." I said, putting up my long blonde hair. "So, what's up?" I asked sitting in one of the chairs.

"Walter the Wizard… It's… Scary."

"He's just a new version of Voldemort…" I was one of the only Slytherins that actually said his name, but eventually I'd be calling him the Dark Lord as well. "We know enough spells that we can protect ourselves. Plus, I'm sure that the older students wouldn't let the younger students just… die."

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" Chelsea shrieked. Then she lowered her voice again. "It's just that… I don't know… They say he's intending to kill one person… And I don't know who it is… And I mean, what if it's someone we know?"

"Out of ALL the people in the world, you really think it'll be one of the people we know?"

"It's a possibility."

"Like… slim to none!"

"But what if it's the slim and not the none."

"You are overreacting Chello." I said, leaning back in the chair.

"Or maybe you are under reacting Shell!"

"Or maybe we're both reacting perfectly for the house we're in." I said, my snake-like side was coming out. "I'm sorry. That was really mean…"

"It's alright." Chelsea said, "It's just your Slytherin instinct… Or something like that."

It seemed like she was kind of distant today. I wasn't going to mention it though, I didn't know what was going on. "So…."

"So… what? There's a dangerous wizard on the loose and no one seems to be worried but me!"

"Chello… It's gonna be alright…"

"What if he comes to Hogwarts? What if he kills someone HERE? Hogwarts is supposed to be safe! But Sirius Black got in! Dumbledore got killed by Death Eaters! The Dark Mark was over the castle! You can't say that's not weird."

I didn't say anything, I had been one of the ones who knew about the Dark Mark before it showed up, I wasn't going to say anything though. I had made an Unbreakable Vow with Draco. And I didn't feel like dying.

"And you have no comment about that I see…"

"Well… I try not to think of the negative things. Mostly around this school I hang out with Ethan, Pete, and the girls. And Pete is the head of our year in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Especially in the creature area because-" I cut myself off. I was not going to give Pete away.

"Because why?"

"I don't remember what I was going to say…"

"Oh… I see…"

I didn't know what to say. Chello and I were like opposites on this. I didn't care. It wasn't that big a deal to me. Yet Chello was freaking out about Walter. What kind of threat is the name Walter? That's what I have to ask. But that's another reason he doesn't bother me. Walter? What kind of a name is that?

Chello looked at me, "You aren't freaked out at all?"

"Nope. Come on, how am I supposed to be scared of a guy with the name Walter?"

She shook her head, "Your mom's name is Samantha. And that's almost as threatening as Walter. Yet she's a total bitch!"

"Hey. Samantha is way more threatening than Walter." I said, my mom was probably worse than Walter and Voldemort combined. No one believed me on that. Except my brother. That's what I had forgotten to do. "Sorry Chello. I have to go. I promised Ryan I'd write to him!" I said, I threw Ethan's invisibility cloak on and ran back to the Slytherin Common Room, where I sat on the couch next to Ethan, and handed him his cloak. "Thanks Ethan."

"Not a problem Shell."

"Well I'll be back later."

I went up to the girls' dormitory and wrote a letter for Ryan.

_Ryan,_

_Sorry I didn't write sooner. But stuff came up. We're helping Pete prepare for the full moon. And then there's this Walter dude… Everyone is flipping out. Especially Chelsea. It bothers me. I'm sitting here, just doing my monthly routine. Like, if Snape doesn't get the potion prepared in time I have to find the knot in the Whomping Willow. Why me you ask? Well, because I'm the smallest person that knows… But that's okay. Because Snape has the potion just about ready._

_But how's Mom treating you? Hopefully better than she usually treats us. Is she like… one of those people who change their behavior based on who they're with? That would be great for you. Well. Send my love to Dad._

_XoXo  
Shell_

I folded the letter, and wrote "Ryan" on the front, I walked up to the owlery. I saw Meeka. "Meeka! You big oaf! Get down here." She flew down instantly. I attached the letter to her leg, "Bring this directly to Ryan. No detours." I then put her on the ledge and she flew towards my darling home.

I walked back to the Slytherin Common Room, where I sat with Ethan and Pete. Pete was beginning to look pale. There were 4 days til the full moon. We'd get him his potion on Thursday night.

((Review! Please!))


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I am trying to be creative with this disclaimer stuff. Okay. Well…how about this. I OWN WHAT I OWN! WAAAA! -punk rock music-**

**Chapter 13**  
_Chelsea_

I watched her leave, what a total horrid bitch. How could she just sit there and act like nothing was happening? Maybe it was a phase we both were going though. Maybe we were just getting annoyed with each other after spending a solid month together. Maybe I was over-reacting. What were the chances? Well, what did it matter? There were still chances. I shook my head and cleared my thoughts. It was no later then two thirty. I had time before I told John to meet up with me.

I picked my butt up from the chair I was sitting in and walked out of the owlery and took care to slowly walk down the stairs so I didn't run into anyone. I walked down some endless corridors and to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

"Hinkypunk," I mumbled and walked in. My head was hanging and I sat down on a large yellow sofa. I reached into my pocket remembering the mysterious little piece of parchment I got.

"One of two of whom you knew, don't you dare but be very aware? What does that mean?" I asked myself and studied it. One of two. Well, something or someone was part of a duo. Why was this sent to me? What I one of two? Or did I know someone who was part of two? Lisa and Laura? Wait, but of who I knew? I still know them. I think. I stopped looking at it and noticed how empty everything was, no one was in the common room.

I heard footsteps and a seventh year came walking down from the dorm. He gave me a nod and tossed a piece of parchment inside the fire. I rose and eyebrow, so many random occurrences happening with students now days. I shoved the little paper inside my cloak and walked out side of the Common Room. Maybe fresh air was the key to make everything go well.

"Chello!" I heard someone call from behind me. I whipped around and saw Jeslyn coming for me, "You have GOT to see what Chelsea can do. C'mon!" She grabbed me by the arm and we took off at a fast sprint out of the castle. We ran to a tree and we stood under it then Chelsea popped out in front of us executing a perfect landing on the ground.

"Wow Jes. I knew Chelsea could already do that. That's how we met. She fell from a tree."

"No!" Jeslyn said to me, it was funny seeing her excited about something Chelsea was doing, "C'mon. Just watch." She waved to Chelsea and Chelsea nodded. She took off her cloak revealing black slacks and a white blouse. Then she ran a bit, kicked her body over her hands and did a hand stand. I clapped not knowing that was it. She then started to 'walk' back to us on her hands and did a twirl. Then Chelsea used one hand and balanced. I laughed as she bended back into a bridge, then flung herself into a standing position.

"That was clever!" I said laughing still, and clapped. I looked over to Jeslyn who was as happy as ever, with a big smile on her face and jumping up and down. We stayed out there for the better part of the afternoon doing stupid things and climbing the tree and sitting up there talking.

The evening was starting to creep in and we were all sitting in the tree, leaves in our faces talking about muggle toys, like the Rubber Ducky. We were laughed talking about how pointless it was when you could just made your bar of soap into a real duck. Then we remembered that that would be kind of hard for muggles to do.

"What time is it?" I asked. Jeslyn looked down at her watch.

"Five twenty four."

My eyes got big. I had to meet John in six minutes, I just remembered. I looked at the ground and started to climb down from the tree.

"I have to go meet John," I said apologizing.

"Oh! You got a crush?" Chelsea said and I blushed.

"I bet she's going out with him!" Jeslyn said. I touched solid ground and looked up in the tree to where they were sitting.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled and bolted off. I stumbled over my feet and cloaks a few times but made it to the castle on time. I panted as I walked down the hall, drained of most of my energy. I saw John and didn't care that I had twigs sticking out from my hair and that my robes were somewhat ripped at the bottom. I gave him and smile and walked up next to him then collapsed to the ground my back against the wall.

"You look…happy…" He said. I laughed at him and patted next to me indicating for him to take a seat. I inhaled heavily and he was waiting for me to catch my breath again I guessed since he didn't talk again until I was really breathing normally.

"So…" He began.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" I asked him looking at him then to the stone floor.

"What makes you think I wanted to talk with you," He asked me with a sort of smile and eye brow raised. He was avoiding something.

"You showed up," I replied with a shrug.

"Right," He said and breathed in through his teeth, "Well…I was wondering if maybe. I dunno, like, maybe there's a possibility you would like to go to the dance with me?"

I froze. I had never been asked this before. I had never even had a boyfriend before. Not that this meant we were going it. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts sink in.

"Yes," I said without even knowing I said anything. I then realized and looked over at him, my face becoming redder and then I shrugged, "Or how about this? I'd be honored!" I was trying to keep whatever cool I had left and I knew it wasn't working. But he chuckled still and then stood up. He put out his hand and helped me up.

"I'll pick you up at six-thirty Friday then?" That was a half and hour before the dance started, "Here. You don't have to walk to a dance to make it look cool," He said and with that he walked off with a wave. I waved back then melted to the ground happy as could be. My day started off to sucky and now none of it mattered.

The only thing I could really worry about right now was how I was going to get a gown before the dance started. And that wasn't even a big deal now.


	14. Chapter 14

**D/C: If you recognize it. I don't own it. Kapeesh?  
A/N: Dance This chapter and next.**

**Chapter 14**  
_ Michelle_

Friday had arrived. Ethan, Pete, Andrea, Sarah, and I were walking out of the Slytherin Common Room. We were getting plenty of weird looks. This being because, it's not everyday that you see 4 teenagers and a wolf walking around the halls of the school.

A couple of 2nd year Hufflepuffs came over to us and asked if they could "pet the doggy". I was holding back a laugh, as were Ethan and Sarah. Andrea glared at them, "Go for it."

So they did, and Pete growled at them. No one but us and Snape knew that the wolf was truly a human. And Snape wasn't there to yell at us for bringing a "savage beast" into the dance. Actually, none of the teachers said anything. I guess they didn't want to get injured?

Ethan and I walked out onto the dance floor, better known as the center of the Great Hall, and began dancing, followed by Pete, Sarah, and Andrea.

I looked at Pete and said to him, "Guess you're going to get paid after all."

He didn't say anything, because well… He was a wolf.

Some Gryffindors in our year walked over to us. One of them, Bethany Andrews, looked at me and snickered, "Looks like Pete couldn't come?"

Pete growled and snapped at her ankles. I couldn't help laughing, "Wouldn't you like to know." That was all I said before turning back to my friends.

Ethan was laughing the hardest out of anyone. Pete was just sitting there, he was staring at some of the younger students in other houses, debating what to do. He'd bite someone if they got too close. But I was hoping that wouldn't happen. All of us were hoping that wouldn't happen.

I hadn't seen Chello yet. I wondered if she was even coming. But I tried to ignore it as I danced with Ethan.

Pete was snapping at a bunch of 1st and 2nd years as they tried to pet him. Andrea and Sarah had left us to go dance with some 5th years. So it was just Ethan, Pete, and I. Ethan was staring at Pete, making sure he didn't attack Professor Flitwick as he came over to us.

Flitwick looked down at Pete, then at Ethan and I. "Now, may I ask you two why you have brought a wolf to this dance?"

Ethan and I looked at each other, without any idea what to say. Ethan spoke, "We decided to bring a native creature to the dance, we had asked Professor Snape's permission and he said it was alright.

I nodded in agreement, we had asked Snape if Pete could go to the dance. And he had been alright with it. And he knew that Pete would be in wolf form.

Flitwick nodded and walked away.

"Nice save Ethan."

"Thanks Shell."

"Not a problem."

Pete kept blinking as he stared at some Hufflepuffs. He licked his lips and lunged.

"Ethan!" I pointed to Pete.

"Oh crap!" Ethan and I both chased after Pete and dragged him outside.

Pete saw the moon and howled. He ran off towards the Forbidden Forest. Then came back towards the school, and howled again.

Students inside the dance heard the howl. For they were slowly coming outside.

Pete saw them and his eyes turned yellow. I ran to the Whomping Willow and crawled through it's branches and hit the knot. Causing the tree to stop moving.

Ethan then dragged Pete to the tree, and pulled him through to the Shrieking Shack. Where I already was. The three of us sat there. Pete was pacing, howling, and licking his lips. As if he were imagining the taste of Hufflepuffs.

Ethan looked at me, "If you hadn't noticed him… Well… He wouldn't be the only werewolf in the school anymore."

"That's for sure." I said, staring out the window at the moon. "It sucks how something so beautiful can create something so…" I looked at Pete, "Violent."

Ethan shrugged, "If we find that out, we'll be rich." He said, as he stared at the door. We heard footsteps and Pete was ready to lunge.

We saw Sarah and Andrea. Pete seemed to notice that they were okay, because he ran to the window and howled.

Sarah shook her head, "Why didn't you guys come get us?" She asked. "We would've come right away!"

"He lunged at some midgets." I said, looking at Pete.

Ethan looked at Sarah and Andrea, "If we had come and gotten you, there would've been more werewolves in the school. Or they might've been eaten…"

Andrea sat down, "Oh… Well, we figured that when we didn't see you guys anymore that this would be where you were."

"Figures." I looked at them, "At least you guys are the only ones who know how to get in here…"

"Yeah… Seeing as when the potion doesn't work we have to come here for the full moon." Sarah stated, pretty bluntly.

"You don't have to." I said, now staring out the window.

"Well… I wouldn't feel like a true friend if I didn't."

Sarah and I seemed to be getting annoyed easily with each other lately. And I decided to ignore her now.

Ethan knew I was getting annoyed, he decided to break the tension, "Why don't we all just be quiet for a little bit… Okay?"

Pete yawned and curled up in a ball. The Wolfsbane potion was working again.

"Let's go back to the dance."

The five of us walked back to the dance and reentered the Great Hall. We went back to dancing.

((Review! Please!))


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: There's this series called Harry Potter. And this author wrote them. This authors name is J.K Rowling, and I own nothing of what she created.

**Chapter 15**  
_Chelsea_

So, I didn't have a dress robe. Ha-ha, like that was going to stop me from going to the dance. God Bless Chelsea! She had a dress robe that fit me. It was a deep blue that went all the way to the floor. The back of the robe flowed into a train that went a little bit behind me, the sleeves went past my hands, but the fabric where my wrists were was longer and trailed down to a little past my knees. And neck had fabric going around it, it was an extra piece, and it went around my chest, shoulders, and back. To top the whole thing off it glimmered. I thought it was rad.

And then I straitened my hair and put on a little bit of make-up. I had black heel's on and though I looked awesome.

I walked outside out of the Common room and waited. It was 6:30; he should be here, in the cool way he was talking about. He wasn't here. 6:40 rolled by and he still wasn't here. I sighed and rolled down the wall. It was 6:46 and I heard foot steps. I stood up and heard them getting closer, and then John rounded the corner. He had a week smile on his face and I started walking to him thinking something was wrong.

"Dude, you okay?" I immediately asked him.

"Yeah," He said then started to chuckle, "It's kind of funny. I was almost here on my broom, and I was going to take you on the dance on my broom. I thought that would be a little interesting. But then, Snape pulled me over and told me I shouldn't be flying in the school then told me to walk back to the Ravenclaw Common Room and then walk to where ever I need to be. I wasn't trying to stand you up, honestly."

When he finished I laughed, "That's okay, haha. God, everyone ruins the fun around here." John was dressed in a dark Maroon robe, he hadn't done anything with his shaggy hair and he had his normal black shoes on. We walked to the dance and when we got there a lot of Students were already there. The Great Hall no longer had the four house tables, but a bunch of small ones with four chairs each, and a assortment of decorations. And if you walked outside the Entrance Hall there was a pathway through a garden with fountains.

John and I walked into the Great Hall and a fast up beat song was on. To be honest, I didn't know how to dance. I looked at everyone already dancing; I scanned the Great Hall for people I knew. I didn't see Chelsea or Jeslyn; I did see Mich with a wolf…wait a second. A WOLF? HAD SHE LOST HER MIND? I stared at it then at Mich who was really occupied with the wolf and her apparent date. I ignored it for the time being.

"I don't dance John…" I told him looking awkwardly up at him.

"Oh lord, that God. I don't either."

"We both laughed and then we decided to go outside and just walk around under the full moon, we could actually hear each other out there, the music was really VERY loud. We walked outside and went down the main path strait to the fountain. I looked in and saw my reflection.

"JOHNNY JOHNSON!" I heard someone yell, John rolled his eyes, and someone was yelling his name.

"You last names Johnson?" I asked him.

"Don't ask. Where do you think I got my first na-?" He was cut off by someone slamming into him. All of John's weight shifted and he slammed into me. I got knocked off complete balance and fell strait into the fountain. I was lying on my back lifting my head out of the water, not sure if I should be laughing. I then saw Johns face in utter panic. I then started laughing and sat up.

"KYLE WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" John bellowed. I then saw Kyle look at me and give me a scared wave.

"John, it's cool. It's only you guys," I paused to chuckle, "Its fine." I stood up, my hair was drenched and my wet cloths were sticking to my skin. I got out of the pull and Kyle looked almost scared of me, like I was going to kill him. I pat him on the back and felt him tense up.

"No sense standing around…" I said starting to feel awkward.

"I have to go anyway. My date is inside. See you around John. Umm, can you meet me in the boy's bathroom after the dance?"

"Yeah, I guess so, see you then," John answered and Kyle started to run off, "Who did you come with?"

"Lisa Davison!" Kyle called back then ran inside the school. My sister? Wow, wasn't he a fifth year? They were sixth years; I guess Lisa didn't care then. Whatever. I looked around and saw Mich running to the Whomping Willow after her friends and a wolf, I then saw these little Hufflepuff's running by us, they looked like they had just seen something die.

I heard John whisper something and I felt dry. I turned and looked at him; he was tucking his wand away. John was a Ravenclaw, a genius; of course he had a plan like this. I smiled as a 'Thank you' and we walked over to a bench.

I didn't know if this was a perfect, night, and I didn't know if I should have cared but I was certainly having a hell of a lot of fun. I heard a whizzing come from a distance. I knew that noise, and as I looked to my left and saw a small blur then a small piece of parchment zoomed to my lap.

"What the-?" I heard John ask looking at the parchment.

"Not again…" I sighed to myself and picked it up. I read it to myself, 'Have fun while you can for one day you will need to face the man.'

"What does it say?" John questioned me.

"Have fun while you can for one day you will need to face to man," I recited, "This is the weirdest thing. I got one of these like a few days ago. Its scaring me, I am afraid someone's stalking me."

"You've gotten one before?" John asked surprised.

"Yeah, The one before said something about like, one of two of whom I knew, or something. I don't know what to make of them. I tried to decode it because its like a riddle or something…really creepy…"

"We should take them to the Headmaster."

"I don't think it's that big of a deal," I said. I would do anything to avoid going to the Headmaster, I mean, it was probably just some little prank that someone was playing on me, like Lisa or Laura.

"No Chelsea-," I cut him off.

"Call me Chello. Please."

"Erm, okay…Chello…seriously, though. I don't think we should be taking this lightly."

"John, please, I don't want to deal with this in that matter, if something was up the Headmaster would know right?" John was silent, "I don't think its anything to be over-reacting about." I wasn't so sure I knew what I was saying, it just, was so crazy. I mean, I was over reacting about Walter the Wizard. I should practice what I preach.

"Maybe your right…" John said reluctantly.

"Maybe you are…" I said thinking about what I had said, "Look. I don't know. This is all weird. All this stuff seems to be happening. Like this Walter the Wizard, it's like. Supposedly he has one enemy, possibly more. And then my friend, Michelle, is like, just being a total bitch about things, and then all these weird letters. I don't know, I'm starting to think that maybe she knows Walter or something and is keeping him under cover."

"Michelle Davis? Whoa! You're the Hufflepuff who's best friends with a Slytherin?" John said getting excited.

"Er…not best," I said, and then thought, '_Not any more…_'

"That's sort of cool. But anyway, I think everything will work out. No doubt, you're going to work out everything."

It was like someone was telling me that for the first time, because before I even knew what the hell was happening I had a big goofy smile on my face and was hugging John like he just told me that my mother like died but came back to life.

"Your welcome?" He said as a question.

"Its one of those long stories things…Like, I'm emotionally unstable right now…"

"That's okay. Every teen goes through it, some more then others and other more then some. Let's go inside," He said. I nodded and followed him into the building, where we took a seat at some chairs joking around, having what I like to call, a good time.


	16. Chapter 16

D/C: If you recognize it. I don't own it. Kapeesh?

**Chapter 16**  
_Michelle_

Bringing Pete to the dance, bad idea. Getting caught, well… It wasn't our idea. But we did get caught. And now Ethan, Pete (back to human form), and I are sitting in Snape's office. Do we know what's going on? Yes. Do we know what's going to happen to us? No.

We heard Snape out in the corridor talking to some other professors, we assumed that it might take a while for him to re-enter, "It's not like we can get expelled for it." Ethan explained to us, "How were we supposed to know that the potion was going to wear off?"

Pete looked at us, "Okay. What did I do now?" Being a werewolf he had no idea what he had done.

"Let's just say you almost murdered a couple of 2nd years." I told him, staring him right in the eye.

"What house?" He asked me.

"Hufflepuff…"

"Okay. Not that big a deal."

"PETE!" I was shaking my head, "You have to _care_ about these things."

"Eh…"

"Peter Alexander Nichols." I glared at him, "If I get expelled because you almost killed someone. I'm bringing you with me."

"Alright." Pete said, leaning back in the chair, "Alright."

Snape walked in and sat at his desk in front of the three of us. "I assume you three know why you are here."

"Ye-" I began, "No."

"No?"

"Yes, no."

"Well you brought a life-threatening creature to the dance and put some students at risk."

"And?"

"And… I could have you expelled for this."

"Hey. It's not our fault the potion wore off and he went psycho-spaztic werewolfish." I said, getting annoyed with Snape. Majorly. Annoyed with Snape.

"Miss Davis. I'm going to have to give you detention."

"Oh boo hoo."

"Every day until November, except for on days when there is Quidditch practice or games." He said to me, "We can't be a chaser short."

I was confused but I wasn't going to say anything, "Okay…"

Ethan looked at Snape, "Can we go now?" He asked. He wanted to get out of there just as much as I did.

"Yes. Straight to the common room." Snape looked at me, "And I'll see you right here. In my office, 5 PM."

"Sir, yes sir." I muttered under my breath as we walked away.

We reentered the Common Room. Everyone was staring at Pete. He walked over to one of the couches and everyone cleared it. No one wanted to be by the werewolf. "Oh my lord people!" Pete said, glaring at them all, "I can't hurt you if I'm not in form!" He said, as an owl came in and sat on Pete's shoulder, it had a letter. Pete opened the letter.

_Pete,_

_Your mother and I have joined the dark side. The Ultimate Lord has brought us onto His side, He needs… "our kind" to help Him. He assumes that if more people were afraid of Him with the help of us werewolves then He'd get more followers and He could send a mob with flaming pitchforks to the Ministry and get the Minister of Magic to join Him. You are probably wondering why I'm telling you this. Well, the answer is simple. He needs you as well. I told Him that you are only 14 and are not ready yet. He said that age is just a number and He knows your true potential._

_-Your Father_

Pete crumbled the letter and tossed it into the fire, "What a load of bull!" He said as he walked up to the boys' dormitory. "How threatening is the name Walter anyway! Ultimate Lord my ass."

Ethan looked at me. I looked at him. "We gotta find a way to figure out what was in that letter…" I said.

"Great minds think alike."

"We could just ask him…"

Ethan put his arm around me and I blushed, "You know what Shell, I like the way you think."

"We should go now…"

"Come on." Ethan stood up and took my hand and we walked up to the boys' dormitory.

"Pete?"

"Over here…" Pete was lying on his bed.

Ethan and I sat on Ethan's bed. "What's going on?" I asked him.

"My dear old dad has joined Walter. And is calling him the fucking 'Ultimate Lord'."

"Ultimate Lord?" I asked, holding back a snicker. "The guy's name is Walter for crying out loud!"

"I know!" Pete exclaimed, "I don't see a threat in the name Walter!"

"Does anyone?" Ethan asked us. "Well… some people do. Like Pete's Dad. But truly… It's the guy behind the name."

"Ethan, stop making sense!" I said, as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Sorry Shell, it's just the way I do things."

I shook my head, "We need to figure this crap out. There is way too much stuff going on to deal with it all at once."

"Shell, detention, Quidditch, and my issues hardly qualify as way too much stuff."

"There's more which I don't feel like talking about." I said, shaking my head.

"I see." Pete replied, nodding his head.

Ethan looked at the two of us, "So what're we going to do?"

"I'm writing a letter to my dad. Telling him to shove this Ultimate Lord bull up his ass."

"Nice Pete. And if you get disowned?"

"Err… I won't?"

"Try it."

"I will!" And with that Pete began to write.

_Father,_

_Ultimate Lord my ass! Walter is not a threatening name and I'm NOT going to be forced into ultimate evil by some dude with the name Walter. Got that? One would hope so. Because that's my opinion and I'm sticking to it. True potential aye? I'm failing practically everything except for Defense AGAINST the Dark Arts. Looks like I can't join Walter. Even if I wanted to. Seeing as I'm AGAINST him. Yeah, not all Slytherin werewolves are traitors. I'm NOT going to join Walter. And yes, I say his name. He's not the Dark Lord so I will say his name. He's a wannabe. Probably some old fat dude with warts that lives with his mother. In her basement._

_-Peter Alexander Nichols_

Pete handed us the letter to read, "What do you think?"

"I'm loving the last line." Ethan said, laughing.

"It's probably true though." I said, "What kind of guy devotes his time to the ultimate evils."

"The Dark Lord and Walter…" Ethan said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah… But come on! At least Voldemort laid low when he came back." I said, I got the reaction I expected from Pete and Ethan, Pete flinched a little. And Ethan looked at me like I was nuts.

All three of us were then speechless.

"Ugh… 3 hours until my detention." I said, not bothering to move.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: wow, feeling anti creative or something. Hm. What? What? I own a select few things, but I am sure that J.K. owns most.**

**Chapter 17  
**_Chelsea_

So, here I was sitting in the common room a Saturday night, the night after the dance. Chelsea and Jeslyn were sitting with me arguing about what Quidditch Position was better. I just listened knowing they were all pretty God damn good. I hadn't been feeling opinionated today, it was weird. I looked at them two had finally agreed that both positions sucked. I looked at them and zoned back in.

"What two positions were you fighting about?" I asked them.

"I was arguing about how chaser was the best," Jeslyn answered.

"WHAT?" Chelsea yelled, "SO WAS I! I THOUGHT YOU SAID BEATER WAS BETETR!" I started to just laugh. They were so stupid, well, Chelsea was. But, we loved her for it. So tomorrow was the first game of the season. And it was Hufflepuff verses Ravenclaw. This was going to be so awesome. We so had this match.

"Excited about tomorrow?" Jeslyn asked me directing her attention to me.

"Yeah, who wouldn't be? I'm playing the first game of the season!" I said getting excited.

"I hope you enjoy playing my cousin," Jeslyn replied to my comment.

"Why? Who's your cousin? Some…wait a second…JOHN'S ON THE QUIDDITCH TEAM?" I said with the biggest look of complete shock on my face. That was just…how could I have…that just…it wasn't…OH. MY. GOD.

"You didn't know?" Chelsea asked me like in a really dumb ass way.

"HAHAHA! IF I DID DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE HYSTERICAL?" I bellowed.

"Calm down…he only plays Seeker…" Jeslyn said.

"Only?" I asked. I prayed that our seeker and Quidditch Captain Scott was going to be on his game tomorrow. This was really important to me and, how much did I care about John? I knew I liked him, but did I like him enough to think he should win the game? I don't know. I had worked my ass off to learn everything Scott wanted us to learn…I was doing for my team, my friends; no boy was going to get in my way.

"I'm gonna go to sleep…you know…get rested for tomorrow…" I said.

"Sweet dreams about John!" Chelsea called.

"Shut up," I yelled back and walked up to the common and slipped under my covers and feel asleep. I woke up the next morning surprisingly alert. I ran down to breakfast and saw the whole Quidditch team sitting at the house table eating breakfast.

"Your late," Scott said to me. I gave him a look.

"Wouldn't it have been great if you told me we were having a meeting in the first place?" I asked him slightly annoyed. How could I be late if I didn't know there was something going on to be late to? Apparently there was, and I was un informed. We went to the locker room and we all changed into our robes. I walked out of the room to go take a stroll and hear the crowd. This was going to be crazy and I was playing for my team…only team. That's how this was going to go down weather anyone wanted it to happen like that or not.

My team flew into the sky and the game started. We all were on the ball an it was so awesome. I saw John flying with awesome skill; I tried to not let it get in the way. After about seven minutes into the game it was just me, the bat, and the bludgers. I always made sure I hit them into the direction of the Ravenclaw team. Kyle was better then me though, he was a little stronger, but we made a good team.

Our chasers were so awesome, we had a great offense, but so did the other team. I looked around and saw Scott his head turned and I knew he saw the snitch. His broom dived, and I saw him, then I saw John catching up with him. Scott reached his arm out when all of a sudden by broom went crazy. I couldn't control it, but I had to hold on. My weight shifted from one side of my broom to the other. Everything got quiet and everyone was so blurry. I fell off but caught myself with one hand.

"HELP!" I screeched but, I let go and plummeted to the ground. I head the loud speaker and heard the word 'wins' but after that everything was blank.

"Chello?" I heard someone say. My eyes fluttered open to see the whole Quidditch team standing there, but there was also John, Jeslyn, and Mich. All the Quidditch players were in their robes.

"Out!" I heard Madame Pomfrey yell, she ushered everyone out of the hospital, and I saw John, Jeslyn, Chelsea and Mich all give me scared looks. Maybe I did have real friends from all over the school. A few minutes pass by. My head was pounding and my right wrist hurt so bad even thinking about it hurt.

"Chello?" I heard a harsh whisper, whisper. Mich was back, she sneaked in.

"What?" I said in an agitated voice. So this was what it took to get my best friend in the world to come and talk to me? Me getting put in the hospital, wonderful.

"I was just making sure you weren't dead, Jesus," She told me obviously agitated too. She sat down next to me, and I dozed off. When I woke up next it was night and Mich had left. To be honest I was happy she sat down with me, but it beat the shit out of me how she escaped her friends. I wondered if anyone else came to visit. I looked at my side table and saw a note from John, Jeslyn and Chelsea, and another rhyming one! SOMONE WAS WAY STALKING ME!

Hey Chello

I hope your feeling better, God job on the match, Scott is a good seeker and he's a good captain too…next time we know what he's thinking though, we'll win. Haha, but no, really, I'm just glad you're not dead or something. I'll try to visit in the morning.

Love,  
John

Love? He so likes me, which was cool because I liked him and what if we went out? Oh God…what if we – I cut my thoughts off right there when I picked up my other letter.

CHELLO.

YOU'RE NOT DEAD! GOOD! WE'LL BE THERE TOMORROW!

Yay!

-Chelsea and Jeslyn

It was good to know all my friends thought I was going to die. I picked up the rhyming not on a small piece of paper. 'Fix your friend problem soon, and face the coming doom,' someone was so stalking me. Friend problem? Me and Mich? Everyday this school just got weirder and weirder.


	18. Chapter 18

**D/C: If you recognize it. I don't own it. Kapeesh?**

**Chapter 18**  
_Michelle_

The worst time of the night. Detention. I was worried to death about Chelsea, and Andrea and Sarah had decided to ignore me. Mainly because Sarah was still mad at me. And Andrea tended to be her sidekick. I had always been closer to Ethan and Pete anyways. So it didn't bother me that much.

Speaking of Pete. He walked in 5 minutes later. "Hey Shell."

I raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing here?"

Pete smirked at me, "Detention."

"But it was…"

"Just you for the werewolf thing. That put Snape in a bitchy mood. And he decided to punish me too. For not knowing any better."

"And Ethan?" I said it almost too quickly.

"Shell. Ethan's not getting in trouble for it. And I know you like him."

I blushed, "That obvious huh?"

Pete nodded, "But he likes you too."

My eyes grew wide. "Stop lying."

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"There was that one time in second year…"

"Okay once."

"And then the next year."

"Twice!"

"And yeah. Only twice."

"But I'm serious Shell. I'm not lying to you this time."

I smiled at Pete. I opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Snape. "Both of you can get to work organizing the class storage cupboard. And trust me, it could take hours."

Snape left us, and I walked over to the cupboard. It wasn't as messy as Snape made it sound. "I still don't get why we're here. I mean… The potion wearing off wasn't our idea."

"Exactly." Pete nodded. "Although I guess we did know the dangers…"

"But that's not a big deal! The potion is supposed to keep you calm."

"So it's his fault."

"Duh."

Detention was actually way more fun than it was supposed to be. I felt as if I had lost like…. 50 million strands of hair because Pete kept getting me stuck to the cupboard door. But that was okay. As soon as Snape came in we were done. And he let us go.

I wanted to visit Chello. More than anyone else, even her stupid Hufflepuff friends. But I couldn't go now. Pete would want to know what was going on. I couldn't explain it to him. He would get so mad at me.

When we got back to the common room Pete walked up to the dorm and I saw Ethan sitting on the couch. I walked over to him. "Hey."

"How was detention?"

"Don't get me started." I was laughing.

Ethan smirked at me, "Hogsmeade weekend coming up."

"Yeah."

"Wanna go?"

"Sure." I said, then looked at him, "Ethan… I have to ask you something."

"What's up?"

"Can you come up to the hospital wing with me?"

"For Chelsea?"

"I need to see her. And I don't want to go alone. I was going to go after detention but Pete was following me. And I just couldn't…"

Ethan looked at me, "Yeah, I'll go."

The two of us walked out of the common room. Ethan grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me up to the hospital wing. "Ethan! Slow down!"

"Sorry Shelly."

I laughed, "Shelly?"

"I'm experimenting new nicknames."

"I see…."

The two of us arrived at the wing. We walked in and saw Chello. I went over to her, "Hey." I said, smiling. Ethan had his hand on my shoulder.

Chelsea looked at Ethan, "Who are you?"

"Ethan Dalloway." He said, looking at her.

Chelsea looked at me, as if to say 'why!'

"Ethan's just here to accompany me so I didn't have to make the walk alone." I said, half-laughing, half-serious.

Chelsea gave me the note she had received. "Fix your friend problem soon, and face the coming doom…" I read it aloud. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"If I knew would I be showing it to you as if asking what it meant?"

"I don't know. Would you?"

"I've been getting them for a while."

"Well how the hell am /I/ supposed to know what they mean?"

Madame Pomfrey pushed Ethan and I out the door. "Visiting hours are over!" She snapped.

I snuck back in and put a piece of paper on the table next to Chello.

_Chello,_

_Owl me as soon as you're out._

_-Shell…y_

And with that I left and Ethan and I made our way back to the common room.


End file.
